


Kindergarten AU

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, F/M, Fluff, baby msr, everyone is younger by several years, ongoing, still in the kindergarten at the moment, update everyday when possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Mulder and Scully at the kindergarten run by Maggie Scully.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Mommy!’ little Dana Scully complained while tugging at the hem of Maggie Scully’s shirt.

‘What is it darling?’ her mom kneeled in front of her red-haired daughter.

'It’s Fox,’ the toddler said.

_Not again_ , Maggie thought.

'Fox took my doll and rubbed it in the dirt. Now its face is all grey.’

'Did he say why he did that?’

Dana was on the brink of tears.

'He said it had been contanamited.’ She blinked.

'Do you mean contaminated, honey?’

Dana nodded.

'What does con-ta-mi-na-ted means, mommy?’

Maggie touched her little girl’s cheek soothingly and stood up. She waited for her daughter to take her hand and they headed to the playground where the other kids were running on the grass and playing in the sand box.

Mother and daughter immediately spotted the Mulders’ boy. He was sitting on his own in the furthest corner of the playground. Since his parents had first brought him to the Golden Otter, the other kids had never included him in their games. And the small boy never insisted himself to participate. Maggie had to almost force the other children to accept him as one of them.

At the moment, Fox was holding a doll close to his chest and trying to wipe off the dirt from its face. But it was to no avail.

Maggie’s heart tigthened as she watched the little boy’s eyes fill up with tears. She let go of Dana’s hand and walked towards the four-and-half-years old.

'Fox, come here, please,’ she gently asked him.

He wiped the tears from his eyes with the front of his shirt before raising his eyes and watching her face with carefully. She could almost have said he looked frightened. He finally joined her, clenching the dirty doll in his arms.

'I can see that you’re not angry with me,’ he stated. 'But you’re upset with something.’

During his first week at the kindergarten, Maggie had noticed that he possessed an uncanny perspicacity for a child his age.

Maggie crouched down to be at his eye level and put a hand on his small shoulder. Dana eyed them suspiciously from afar.

'What did you do to Dana’s doll, Fox?’ Maggie demanded kindly.

He showed him hesitantly the mess he had done with the blond haired doll.

'I’m sorry, Mrs Scully,’ he shrugged.

'You should apologise to Dana, it’s her doll after all.’

'Yes,’ he nodded and waved at the three-year-old.

Fox started walking in Dana’s direction where she was standing with her arms crossed over her little chest. Maggie watched the whole scene from where she stood. She was about to go back inside the house when the boy turned to her once more.

'I was only playing contagion with it. Do you think she will forgive me?’

'What is this contagion game, sweetie?’ Maggie frowned.

'I heard my father talk about it with friends at home. He said that people when they are contaminated their face becomes grey,’ he explained earnestly. 'I didn’t know Dana would be sad.’

He nodded.

'I don’t like it when people are sad. Especially Dana. She is kind to me. And I like it when people are kind to me.’

Maggie went to him and hugged him. He squeezed her tightly in his arms. She ruffled his hair.

'I’m sure she will forgive her. Go to her. She’s waiting for you. I’ll help you cleaning the doll after lunch. Go on now.’

She saw how his beautiful hazel eyes lightened up. At that moment the only thing Maggie wanted was to protect this kid and have him be happy. She made it a point to talk about this contagion thing with Teena Mulder when she’d come pick Fox at the end of the day.


	2. Christmas drawings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing Christmas at the Golden Otters

Since Christmas was coming soon, Maggie had planned to have the kids make ornaments. She had explained to the fifteen children aged between three and five years old that they would draw and go home with their drawings.

Today was Monday. The school that Dana’s three older siblings were attending was closed. It was a teachers’ meeting day. Their dad had insisted that they stayed at home to help their mother at the kindergarten.

Seven-years-old Bill jr had protested but it was lost in advance. Melissa and Charlie who were respectively six and five years old were keen to lend a hand to their mom. The siblings had laid out the material they would need for the drawing activity.

As usual, Mrs Krycek was the first parent to arrive. She was always at the Golden Otters at 7 am sharp. Little Alex was carrying his teddy bear despite his mother’s insistance that he gave it to her for the day. Maggie reassured the mother by explaining that her son always put the teddy away once the other kids were there.

At 8 am all of the children were present, minus Fox Mulder. Maggie was getting tired of hearing Dana request to know why he wasn’t there yet. The Mulders hadn’t phoned in to warn about their son’s absence so she had no idea when or if he would come.

Maggie waited until 9 am before inviting the kids to sit around the crafting table. She explained the activity of the morning to the wide-eyed 3 and 4 years old. Melissa and Charlie were ready to help the youngest while Bill jr was sulking in his chair.

Once every kid had understood the task, they happily began drawing Christmas illustrations with tiny crayons and glittery pencils.

At 10 am, the bell rang. Maggie left the kids in her assistant’s care and went to answer the door.

‘I’m sorry Fox is late,’ said Teena Mulder with a deadpan expression. 'He had a medical appointment.’

Maggie smiled at Fox who was standing stiffly next to his mother. Unlike the other children and their parents, Teena never held Fox’s hand or ruffled his hair with affection.

Maggie would always remember the first time she had left him at the Golden Otters, she hadn’t even kissed him goodbye. The little boy apparently was used to this lack of motherly tenderness for he hadn’t been upset about it. Maggie had been horrified and she had done her best to keep a straight face while saluting the mother.

Fox suddenly put an end to her daydreaming by placing his small hand on her forearm. Teena Mulder was gone and Maggie had mechanically closed and locked the door behind her. She was left with the little boy standing in the hallway.

'Can you help me unzip my jacket, Mrs Scully, please?’ he begged her gently.

He had that lopsided little boy’s smile that would one day break every girl’s heart. Maggie couldn’t refuse him anything when he unconsciously used it on her.

'Sure, Fox,’ she replied. 'Want me to untie your shoelaces as well?’

'No that should be fine. I learned to do it yesterday,’ he announced.

Maggie’s eyebrows shot high on her forehead.

'Your parents showed you?’

He shook his head from left to right.

'I learned it on my own. Normally when I arrive home, Mother does it for me. She says it’s quicker. But yesterday… Yesterday Father told her no. He wanted me to do it myself or else… Or else I would have to eat supper with my shoes on.’

Maggie frowned.

'So I remembered how she does it and I didn’t have to eat with my shoes on!’ he grinned toothily.

She peered in his hazel eyes and forced a smile.

'That’s very good, Fox. You’re a smart little boy,’ she said proudly.

He smiled back at her and took a step towards the room where the other kids and toddlers were crafting Christmas decorations. Maggie caught him by the elbow at the last moment.

'Honey, wait! You’ve got to take your jacket off before you go sit at the table.’

He willingly handed her his winter coat and she hung it in the wardrobe. He was wearing a white and red striped T-Shirt. Maggie noticed that he had two small plasters peaking from umder his short sleeve on his left shoulder.

'Did you hurt yourself, sweetie?’

She felt his reticence. She placed a tender hand to his cheek.

'You can tell me, you know.’

'Mother doesn’t want me to tell anyone. It's…’ he shuffled his feet. 'A secret.’

'Alright. I won’t tell anyone.’

'Father will be angry if I tell you.’

'Oh, honey.’

He put a finger to his lips seemingly weighing the pros and cons of confiding in her. After few seconds, his face brightened. He made her a sign to kneel and turn her head so he could put his hands around her ear.

'I can tell you it was at the hospital. The doctors gave me two shots. With a long needle. I hate needles. They hurt me,’ he murmured in her ear. 'I can’t tell you why they stung me.’

She straightened her back and looked pensive. Fox returned her stare expectantly.

'You won’t tell them, right? Don’t ask my parents, please.’

'Sure, sweetie. It’s a secret. I’ll keep it to myself. Don’t worry.’

Maggie rubbed his back soothingly and presented her hand for him to take.

'Let’s go make some Christmas drawings. Dana’s been waiting for you. She saved you a place next to her.’

The boy was obviously pleased. Fox’s eyes turned a lighter shade of green before putting his hand in hers. He looked up at Maggie.

'She’s been waiting for me? Really?’

Maggie nodded and they went to the crafting room. When Dana noticed Fox’s arrival, she squealed happily and practically ran to him.

'Fox! Come sit with me. I drew a snowflake. Now Charlie wants to show me how to draw a reindeer.’

Maggie watched the boy dip his head to listen to her daughter’s indications on how to create beautiful snowflakes. She felt guilty thinking for a moment that he was safer with her at the Golden Otter than with his own parents.


	3. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Maggie and her husband

On the day Fox arrived late at the kindergarten, Maggie decided she would talk with her husband about the treatments the little boy received from his parents. Bill Scully senior was a clever man and his insight on the situation wouldn't be lost on his wife.

They were laying in bed together that night and Maggie couldn't shake off the frightened expression of her newest charge when she'd asked about the plasters. When his mother had come to pick him up, Fox had been near to passing out when he understood it wasn't only his mother who would drive him home. His father was behind the wheel waiting for his wife and son in the parking. 

Maggie hadn't been able to help it, she had tried to give him the strenght to face his parents. She had kept her promise and hadn't talk about the shots he received at the hospital.

'Bill, you should have seen the poor boy. He was white as a sheet when Teena Mulder announced they had to hurry up. She literally said he should not make his father wait too long,' Maggie explained.

Bill Scully was listening attentively to his wife.

'You know you can say something like that to a child as in a joke. Just to make them hurry up a bit. But she just blankly told that to the little boy. And it didn't sound like that. It wasn't for fun. Also… there's the fact she didn't even help him! Fox was struggling with the zipper on his coat and when I stepped towards him to give him a hand, she refused. She said he had to learn to be autonomous.'

Maggie turned to face her husband. Her face was definition of scandalised or horrified.

'The little guy was doing his best but after three attempts, he couldn't do it. He barely had the time to put on his hat that she was gripping his hand and pushing him through the door.'

Maggie added that Mr Mulder who was waiting in the car had honked twice before mother and son could exit the kindergarten. 

'They're so brusque with him, Bill. Should I confront them? I know the kid is unhappy. He even looks afraid when he talks about his parents. When I say his name out loud, even if it's only to call him over, he looks worried. He takes that troubled expression, like a puppy that's about to be punished. The kid is 4 years old!'

Bill looked lost in his thoughts for a moment and Maggie waited for him to say something.

'I'm not sure you should do anything about it, Maggie.'

His wife frowned and was about to protest when he put a hand up.

'Hear me out, darling,' he interrupted. 'It's a delicate matter and one you can't invite yourself in. That boy is his parents' responsibility you can't go running to them and accuse them of mistreatment.'

'But! They don't even seem to love him. And he's used to not being kissed on the forehead by his mom when she leaves him here in the mornings. When he fails at something during the crafting activities or the games he plays, he simply tells me he doesn't care. He says: 'I know I'm a loser, Mrs Scully. My father tells me so at home.''

She sighed deeply. Bill scooted over to her side of the bed and circled her waist with his arms. He nuzzled his nose in her neck and tried to make her relax.

'What about you invite the Mulders to dinner and have them see what's the normal dynamics in a family. We could have Dana with us sitting nearby Fox and you could speak to the parents. Maybe they just don't have enough experience with kids and they don't know how to handle him.'

'I guess I could try addressing the issue indirectly. Mrs Mulder may be more comprehensive.'

'And Fox would have a great time with Dana.'

'What about Bill jr, Melissa and Charlie?'

'We'll ask your mom to take them to the cinema. They've been dying to see that new movie'.

'Yes. You're right. I'll invite them to come over next week.'

'Just tell them you host a dinner with every new kids' parents, to talk about their child's progress. It'll look less suspicious.'  
Maggie hesitated. Bill promptly continued.

'That wouldn't be a lie. You did so with the Kryceks for little Alex.'

'Yes but that was only because he had difficulty settling in. Because English is his second language…'

'Still, it wouldn't be a lie!'

Maggie rolled her eyes. He was right. Her husband was right. Next week they would show the Mulders how to be less rigid and more gentle with their clever son. She would set things right for the little guy.


	4. Meet the Mulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mulder family meeting with the Scullys.

Maggie had achieved her goal. When Teena Mulder agreed to the Scully's invitation of having a casual dinner on Saturday night, Margaret Scully thought how good a saleswoman she could have been. She could feel how Mrs. Mulder was more inclined to refuse her offer but the arguments to convince the lady just popped in her head at the right moment.

Bill jr., Melissa and Charlie were more than happy to go see Mary Poppins. It was a new family comedy that their grandmother had sworn she would bring them to see it. Dana was disappointed at not coming along but when Maggie explained her she would be eating with Fox instead, the little girl beamed a delighted smile at her mother.

One hour before the Mulders arrived, Maggie and her husband were lounging in the living room on the new couch they had just bought. Bill had had a promotion at work and the first thing he had decided to spend it on was this new furniture set that Maggie had been dying to get. She was not the type of woman to have materialistic envies but sometimes, she liked to indulge herself and let her husband spoil her. He was at sea most of the time anyway so she was always glad to spend some time with him.

Dana had accepted that her mother combed her hair. The three-year-old had seen a picture of a girl her age in a toys' magazines wearing her hair split in the middle and two slim ponytails hanging from either side of her head. She had showed the specific page for her mother to see and Maggie had reproduced the same thing with her daughter's silky red hair. It turned out harder to do than she imagined with Dana's constant fidgeting. The toddler was overjoyed about her friend Fox coming over.

At exactly 7pm, the Mulders pulled up the car in the ally and the Scully's waited impatiently for them to knock on the door. When she saw the socialite couple walk towards the house, Maggie was glad she asked her husband to dress smart. The Mulders looked like they came out of a fashion magazine. Even little Fox looked dapper.

Once the Mulders were sat on the couch in front of them, Maggie discreetly examined Mr. Mulder for the first time. They had never met. Teena was the one who came to leave Fox at the Golden Otters in the morning and who picked him up in the afternoon.

One thing that stroked Maggie was the fact that Fox didn't look like his father at all. The boy's hair was too dark, his skin was too pale and his eyes were hazel. They didn't resemble his father's dark brown - almost black - irises. As a matter of fact, Teena's eyes were as dark as her husband's. Maggie wondered from which side Fox had inherited those beautiful eyes. Maybe from one of his grandparents?

Maggie was so caught in her thoughts that she had not noticed the conversations had died down and that Dana had brought Fox to the kitchen table to do some drawings. Her husband - forever the saviour - got her out of the bind.

'So, Mr. Mulder...' Bill Scully began.

'Call me William, Mr. Scully,' interrupted the other man.

'Very well then, William. In what line of business are you in?'

William Mulder half-smiled before answering.

'I don't think it would be wise to talk about work in front of the ladies.'

Maggie kept herself from rolling her eyes.

'I don't mind hearing about your job, William,' she interjected. 'My husband talks to me about his whenever he likes. I always like to hear what he does during the day.'

Teena Mulder chuckled slightly.

'It is not proper for ladies such as ourselves to hear about these gentlemen's businesses.'

'On the contrary, I think it's a good thing. It shows interest in our husbands' activities. I like to discuss things that happened to me at the Golden Otter with Bill. He likes to hear me speak about the kids. They're so adorable,' Maggie tried to adopt a lighter tone when her husband patted her on the forearm discreetly.

The loving gesture wasn't lost on Teena and William Mulder who, for their part, sitting at least five inches away from each other on the couch. William Mulder adjusted his glasses that had started slipping from his nose and turned to face Maggie.

'I'm a public servant,' he sighed. 'I work for the Department of Defense.'

'Oh really?' Bill Scully scooted forward on the couch. 'I'm in the Navy. Funny thing really, I have a meeting with a few of the DOD men next week. What sector are you working for?'

'It's classified.'

William Mulder looked smug. His wife threw him a look before returning her attention to Maggie.

'It smells lovely in here. What did you cook tonight for us?'

It was probably meant as a compliment but it sounded was delivered with a tense voice devoid of emotions. Maggie tried to look pleased but the smile did not reach her eyes.

'It's my grandmother's beef recipe. A classic. I'm sure you'll like it.'

The adults joined the two kids who had sat side by side at the table. They were trying their best to draw inside the lines of the colouring books they had retrieved from the kindergarten's crafting table. Dana's short arms were barely reaching the small basket containing the crayons. Fox was oblivious to his short friend's struggle and kept on drawing green and grey shapes as his parents took place in front of him.

'What are you doing, sweetie?' asked Maggie to Fox after she helped her daughter take an orange crayon from the basket.

Teena and William Mulder were interested in the interaction between their son and their host. Fox looked up from his drawing to answer.

'It's a Martian and its spaceship.'

The four-year-old looked pleased with himself. He held his work of art for his parents to see, hoping to elicit a reaction from them. Teena forced a smile and William barely looked at it before shaking his head.

'Fox, you know these don't exist,' he said to his son in disapproval.

The boy swallowed and put his sheet back on the table.

'But, I heard you talk with...' he explained.

'Fox, why do you reply to your father?' his mother intervened.

The son bowed his head.

'I'm sorry, Father.'

Maggie picked up the drawing and went to pin it with the multitude of other unique work of art drawn by the kindergarten's kids and her own children over the years.

'I think it fits perfectly with the others, Fox. If you want, I'll keep it safe and you can have it when you want,' Maggie announced.

The Mulders looked unhappy but she put a halt to their comments by asking her husband to bring in the wine. The matter was dropped and a disaster was avoided.

The dinner went along well, considering the indisputable differences between the two families on raising their kids. Fox was kept out of trouble by Dana who entertained him with various tells of her own and some adventures her siblings had told her. The boy would glance here and then worriedly at his parents but each time he would meet Maggie's reassuring eyes and shared a conniving look with her.

At the end of the evening, when the grownups were sipping coffees and teas and the kids were eating their dessert peacefully, Teena Mulder spoke up.

'I want to thank you and Mr. Scully for welcoming us in your house. I think you run the kindergarten very well and Fox is always eager to come back the next day. He likes Dana very much and he seems to be talking more than he used to with us at our house.'

Fox and Dana didn't seem to listen to Mrs. Mulder but Maggie could sense that the boy wasn't totally oblivious to what was happening. His continued after having shared a look with her husband.

'Since William and I have many responsibilities to take care of, we want to ask you a favour, Mrs. Scully. Margaret.'

Maggie's interested was now piqued.

'Would you and your husband mind if I were to sometimes ask you to keep Fox overnight occasionally? William's job requires that he be available to travel on short notice and I have... I have important business to attend every two weeks.'

Maggie remained silent. She felt her husband's eyes on her. The decision was hers. Curiously, Teena seemed uneasy at asking this favour but William didn't look bothered by it.

'Of course, we would pay you to do so.'

If she were to accept, Fox would get to see Dana more often and for longer periods. And Maggie herself could be sure of his well-being, she could try to give him the motherly attention he didn't try to seek from his own mother. He would get to be happier. For the little boy's sake, Maggie could only but say yes.

That night, when the Mulders left the Scully house, Maggie noticed a kind of happiness, a joyful glow in Fox's eyes that she had never seen. Things were finally looking up for the Mulder's son. At last.


	5. Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having their picture taken

A group picture. Christmas was in less than two weeks and Maggie wanted to have the kids give their parents something fun for the celebration. She had decided, after having read an ad in the newspaper the day before, that she would get the fifteen kids to a professional photographer. She wanted to have a group picture taken. And maybe some individual shots if they had enough time.   
She called the agency to make a reservation and asked the parents to dress their sons and daughters in more formal clothes, saying they were going out to the kids’ theater four streets down her the Golden Otters. She felt bad for lying but she thought the lie would be easily forgotten once they would receive the shots of their children on Christmas day.

On the day, she made her own daughter wear the cute but itchy dress she her sister had given Dana last time she visited. The toddler protested and tried to take it off at least thrice until Maggie bribed her by promising a chocolate milkshake at supper time that night. The little girl had doubt her a few seconds and finally agreed to keep the high collar of her dress buttoned up.

As usual, Alex Krycek was the first to show up. Surprisingly, his mother had been able to have him leave in the car the teddy bear she was so used of seeing him carry. Besides his grumpy expression, Alex was very well turned out. His hair was combed to perfection as usual and his small three pieces costume was just the right length.

With his mother gone, the boy was left to wait in silence at the crafting table. Dana wouldn't even bother talking to him. She was more interested in playing with her doll.

Surprisingly, Fox was the second child to arrive that day. His mother promptly left him at the Golden Otters after assuring herself that Maggie would take him to the bathroom immediately. Teena explained she had an appointment with her hairdresser and she needed to drop her son at the kindergarten earlier than usual. Poor Fox barely had time to eat his breakfast before his mother ushered him through the door after having dressed him against the frosty winter air. Teena was in such a hurry that she had put the mittens in the wrong hands. Maggie was glad Fox seemed to find it amusing even though it must have been uncomfortable.

After having visited the bathroom, she led the little boy to the crafting table where Alex was still sitting on his own, receiving no attention from Dana. 

The second Fox entered the room, the tiny girl let go of her doll and ran to him, arms outstretched. The Mulder boy smiled and clumsily hugged her back.

'Want to play with my doll?' Dana asked Fox.  
'Yeah!'

Alex, who had watched the other boy being welcomed by the red head toddler, walked to them.

'I want to play too.'

Fox turned to him and grinned.

'Why? You never play dolls with Dana.'  
'I do!' the four-year-old Russian replied.  
'Nah, you don't,' Dana stuck her tongue to him.

Fox laughed giddily and Alex crossed his small arms over his chest.

'Anyway, that's a girls' game.'

Fox didn't seem fazed and played on with his friend who told him a story about how she got the blond hair doll. Alex forgot all about the argument once the other kids arrived and invited him into their games.

At 1 pm, Maggie and her assistant Kim walked in the photographer's shop with the fifteen kids in tow. They babbled and their faces took an expression of wonder when they saw the camera for the first time.  
The photographer was an old gentleman wearing monocle and Maggie thought he looked and acted like he was born in the wrong century.

'What can I do for you today, Miss Scully?'

He kept calling her Miss Scully and she didn't have the heart to correct him.

'I'd like one photograph with all the kids, then individual shots, and maybe a couple more if we have time and if they behave,' she answered.

Twenty minutes later, the little group smiled at the camera and said simultaneously shouted 'Cheese' at the photographer. There was a click and a flash and the main picture was done. Maggie had the toddlers follow her to one corner of the room and gave them some construction blocs and dolls she had brought in a bag for them to play with. In the meanwhile, she had asked Kim to choose one kid and made him sit on the bench for the old man to photograph. At ten to two, Maggie hurried Dana and Fox in front of the camera and made them sit quietly.

'Just one more, please, Mr. Barnes,' she insisted.

The old photographer nodded and shook a hand over his head to get the kids attention.

'On three, I'll snap the picture, little friends.'

Fox and Dana straightened at the same time and stared intensely at the man. Maggie was surprised to see how calm her daughter was. Fox had this boyish grin on his lips. His blue shirt and short tie matched the dress pants his mother had made him wear that day.

They made an adorable couple. Mr. Barnes interrupted her thoughts.

'One...'   
'Two...'  
'Three...'

Half a second before the flash went on, Fox put a hand around his friend's shoulders.

One week later, Margaret Scully went to Mr. Barnes shop to pick the photographies and brought them back home. She put one copy of the group picture and one of the individual shot of each child in Christmas cards she addressed to their parents.   
The last shot made her smile fondly. It was the one of Dana and Fox's. They looked like an old married couple taking a break after an exhausting walk sitting on a bench in a public park. This was an endearing picture. She took one copy and put it in the card the Mulders' would received and put the other one on the board where she had pinned the drawing of a Fox had made last Saturday.

She hoped that one day, her daughter and the little boy would look back on this picture and remember what good friends they were as toddlers.


	6. Monsters: Big Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Mulder and Scully's reaction to a Big Foot story read by Bill jr.

Today was a special day for Bill jr. His teacher had just handed him back the short story he had written on the monster called Big Foot. On the top right corner was a big A+ circled twice in a bright red ink. His teacher even commended him on his character description and on his perfect grammar. He made sure not to tell it was thanks to his mother's help!  
  
When he arrived home that day, it was still early and the kindergarten wasn't closed yet. The seven-year-old made a beeline for his mother as soon as he saw her in the kitchen, entertaining the three remaining children. Fox and Alex were still waiting for their parents and Dana was waiting for her mother to close the kindergarten and her father to come back from work.   
  
Bill jr was used to having a snack with the toddlers when he came home after school. He couldn't say he appreciated having to share and play with them, but his being older made him feel more important. Maggie always made sure he felt useful and gave him small responsibilities. Tonight, after having congratulated him on being the best short story writer of his class, she asked him to give Fox, Alex and Dana a reading of his Big Foot story. She said she’d come and join them after having cleaned up and prepared them something to nibble on.   
  
The toddlers were all sitting in front of him on the couch and clenching their small hands on a fluffy blanket Maggie had given them. Dana was leaning on Fox’s side, trying to avoid contact with Alex who had stolen her doll and hidden it this morning. She was still mad at him for being mean with her.

Bill jr had been allowed to take place on the table place in the middle of the living room, just in front of the couch. He was holding his two pages story in front of him and eyeing the two little boys and girl teasingly.

‘You won’t scream if I read you this monster story? Will you?’ he asked before starting.

‘Come on, Bill, we aren’t babies,’ replied his tiny sister with a scrunch of her nose.

‘Yeah, monster aren’t real, anyways,’ Alex added while putting on a brave face.

Fox did not say a word and stared intensely at the big brother. He didn’t want the others to think he was silly for believing in monsters. He had so often heard his father talk about weird occurrences with friends he’d be bringing back from work during the weekdays. He knew some strange creatures could be roaming  the face of the Earth at the very same moment. But he did not want the to tell the others. They’d say he was frightened. So he remained silent.

‘You ready, guys?’ the Scully brother said before lowering his eyes to read.

Alex and Dana squealed and Fox smiled shyly with a nod of his head.

‘Alright. Here goes,’ Bill said dramatically. ‘They say there is a strange-looking cryptid walking in forests. Looking to eat lost travelers.’

Dana raised her hand to interrupt Bill jr. She was frowning.

‘Who’s _they_?’

‘People.’

‘You can’t say _they_ without telling us who _they_ are, Bill!’

‘It’s a story, Dane! Who cares?’

‘I do! Your story is not working if you don’t tell who is _they_!’

It was Bill’s turn to frown. His little sister was always pestering grown ups about wanting things to be logical. Why couldn’t she accept the facts as they were? His teacher had not said anything about his story being imprecise!

‘Dane, just listen to it. It’s a story, not a scientific reading book!’

His baby sister looked unimpressed, but didn’t reply. He soldiered on.

‘That cryptid is also known under the name _Sasquatch_. It’s so large, so big, so hairy that people will have him confused with a giant bear!’

Bill jr mimicked the roaring of a bear standing on its posteriors and Fox brought the blanket over his head. Alex looked surprised too but didn’t shriek in terror as the seven-year-old expected. Dana turned to her friend and leaned on his shoulder to murmur reassuring words.

‘Fox, it’s not real! Big Foot is not real!’

The dark-haired boy lowered the blanket and looked into her eyes.

‘Who told you?’

‘My mom and my father,’ she answered. ‘Monsters don’t exist.’

‘But…’

Fox wasn’t convinced and when Maggie arrived with a tray of biscuits and four glasses of milk, she noticed his uneasiness and put a hand on his head.

‘Are you alright, little man?’

‘Does... Does Big Foot exist, Mrs Scully?’ Fox stuttered out.

Bill jr laughed while drinking his milk and Alex listened carefully from his spot on the other end of the couch. Dana looked confident and kept chewing her biscuit slowly. An amused smile tugged at the corner of Maggie’s mouth and she smoothed her expression before answering the boy.

‘Of course not, darling!’

‘Does it eat lost travelers?’ Fox bit a his lower lip.

‘No.’

The Mulder boy wasn’t sure who to believe and did not want to hear the rest of the story. Maggie decided they should eat their biscuit and finish their milk.

‘When you’ll be done, we’ll find another story to tell. What about you pick a story Fox? Something you like.’

‘But Mom, I wanted to read mine,’ protested Bill jr.

‘Bill, I think the kids are too young to hear it all.’

‘Can I read it then? The other story, I mean.’

‘What a wonderful idea!’

Maggie clapped once in her hands and went to fetch two new children’s story books she’d bought last week. Once his mother was out of earshot, Bill leaned towards Fox who was eating his biscuit without appetite

‘You’re such a baby! Believing in monster stories!’ Bill declared with a nasty look.

Fox’s eyes watered slightly and looked away so the bigger boy didn’t see them. Dana took her friend’s hand.

‘Don’t listen to him, Fox! He used to believe in monsters too!’

The little boy smiled down at her. He was glad he could count on her to reassure him.


	7. Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude 2. Teena Mulder

**[Interlude 2]**

Teena Mulder pushed the door and let her son go before her in the hallway. Her husband wasn’t home yet and she was glad she was the first one to arrive. Fox began undressing and hesitated before asking for her help to remove his winter coat. He shyly thanked her and placed his snow covered boots next to hers.

‘Mother?’ he asked softly.

Teena nodded.

‘Can I have a spaghetti for supper?’ he was shuffling from one foot to the other.

She frowned. Spaghetti? Her little boy doesn’t like pasta.

‘Dana is having some tonight! Mrs Scully said so.’

He was looking at her with a begging look on his cute face. She would never admit out loud, but she loved this kid much more than she could tell anyone, and especially not her husband. He would disapprove of her affection and remind her of their contract.

‘Fox, we never eat pasta. I don’t have anything like that ready in the fridge.’

His bottom lip quivered and she felt a pang of guilt. Maybe she could figure out something he’d like. She offered him her hand and he looked at her in wonder before grabbing it with a lopsided grin.

‘Come on then. We’ll look into the cupboards before your father comes home.’

They found everything they needed to cook pasta and prepare a red sauce. Teena had already served Fox his plate full of good-smelling pasta and spaghetti sauce. She had made him wear a cooking apron so he wouldn’t get smudges on himself. He was taking great delight in eating his now favourite meal. She was watching him from her seat and couldn’t help smiling when she thought he didn’t see her.

When she was home alone with her little boy, Teena Mulder could allow herself to be who she really was. She could express her love for the little guy. She could spoil him her way once she was certain William Mulder wasn’t there. But when her husband joined her, she’d stop behaving motherly with the four-year-old.

She couldn’t let act like a doting mother or he’d take the boy away from home. She couldn’t get _attached_. They had told her when she first accepted their deal. But she couldn’t help it. He was a part of her now.

Last September, about four months ago, when she had taken Fox to the Golden Otters for the first time, she had felt bad for leaving him on his own in a strange place. She had been worried he might not fit in and ask to come home immediately after she’d be gone. But she did not receive any calls from the Scully’s. When she had picked him home after that first day, he had been silent but not unhappy. Maggie Scully had explain her every kid would be slightly disoriented on their first day without their parents but they adapted rapidly.

Teena was sincerely happy that Maggie Scully was a nice and kind mother. She was glad she was taking good care of her son during the day. She had been surprised when Fox had not stopped babbling about his new friend and her siblings. She had listened to him at supper time and smiled gently when he talked enthusiastically about his new relationships at the kindergarten. William had simply nodded and kept eating without asking anything about to his son.

If ever something bad were to happen to both of his parents, Teena knew Maggie could take care of Fox. She didn’t dare talking about her plans to her husband because she knew he wouldn’t listen to her. But she had planned to meet with her attorney to talk about her last will just in case. She knew William was working on important matters at the office and she did not want to take any chances with the well-being of her son. They could try to convince her otherwise but she’d always consider Fox William Mulder, born on October 13th, 1961, her son.


	8. Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe in Santa?

‘Do you believe Santa is real?’ Alex asked.

‘Yes, of course he exists,’ Fox nodded emphatically.

 

He was munching on a gingerbread cookie Maggie Scully had baked for the kids the night before. There were various shapes, from Santas to reindeers and snowmen. Fox had always been convinced of Santa’s existence. Even though he never received gifts from him, he knew the jolly fat man was busy giving presents to children less fortunate than him. That’s what his mother used to tell him. When he was lucky, the little boy would find a small package for him under the Christmas tree but it was always coming from  his mother. He could not remember any gifts he’d received by his father. 

One day, he had asked Teena why William Mulder never wrapped gifts for him. 

‘Your father doesn’t have time to do so. He lets me buy them and I wrap them for him,’ she had explained.

The little boy had frowned. 

‘But does Father loves me even so?’ he had wondered.

Teena had patted him on the arm before answering. She didn’t want to make a blunder and have the kid remember it for the rest of his life.

‘Yes, of course he likes you. It’s just that… his work is… consuming.’

‘What does consuming means, Mother?’

‘It means that he hasn’t a lot of time to buy presents,’ she replied firmly.

Fox had chewed on his lower lip, waiting for her to add something. 

‘But… that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you. Now eat your breakfast, little man.’

 

[...]

 

The kids were almost done eating the gingerbread cookies and Maggie began cleaning up after them. They went to the craft table and she had them sit around it before pulling out crayons and thick coloured sheets. 

‘Who would like to draw something for Santa?’ she asked with a wide smile. ‘I’m sure you could put it next to your stockings on Christmas night.’

‘Can we use the shiny pens too, Mrs Scully?’

‘Of course, Jeffrey. I’m sure Santa likes shiny drawings too. I’ll get them for you.’

All the kids were busy trying to illustrate the toys they wanted to receive. Some were quite good at depicting happy kids holding brand new wooden toys or dolls. Fox couldn’t find the inspiration he needed to get started.

‘Didn’t you ask something from Father Christmas, Fox?’ Dana asked him in her three-year-old high pitched voice. 

Her friend was holding a red pen and making it turn in his hands. He had a thoughtful expression on. She nudged him gently. 

‘I wanted to get a new doll for Christmas this year,’ she declared. ‘But Mommy told me I should ask for something else because I have too many dolls in my room.’

‘I don’t want dolls,’ Fox shook his head sadly. ‘I think I just want Father to be home more often.’

‘My dad is a sailor,’ Dana told him. 

‘And?’

‘That means he’s almost always on the sea.’

‘But he is here now,’ Fox retorted.

‘He won’t be next week,’ the toddler explained. 

Maggie came back with the box of special pens. They were new and she had decided to buy them and lend them to the children on special occasions. Drawing a picture for Santa was one. Jeffrey Spender stretched his short arm to reach one and painted his reindeer’s nose with a silvery pen. He smiled at his work and showed it to Maggie who gave him an approbative smile. 

When Maggie arrived behind Fox and Dana, she looked confused. 

‘Why are you not drawing, Fox?’

‘I don’t know what to do, Mrs. Scully.’

‘He says the only gift he wants is his father to be home,’ Dana pointed out.

‘Oh.’

Maggie rubbed soothing circles on Fox’s back and tried finding an idea for him.

‘Maybe you’d like a new toy?’ she suggested. ‘What about a small boat? Or a plane?’

‘I’d rather spend time with my Father,’ the little boy said plainly.

‘What about a puzzle? You like puzzles, right?’

‘I received one from Mother last birthday.’

‘Do you have any teddy bears?’ Maggie did not want to give up.

Fox’s eyes lighted up. 

‘Father doesn’t want me to have one. But, maybe Santa can make an exception this year and come to my house to give me one.’

Maggie beamed at him and encouraged him to draw a teddy he’d like to get. 

 

This year, little Fox Mulder would received a brightly coloured fluffy fox on Christmas day. And it would look just like the one he drew at the Golden Otters. Little would he know that it was actually given by Maggie Scully. Teena Mulder had accepted wrapping the toy and telling the boy Santa had left it for him under the Christmas tree. 


	9. Memory Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing a memory game.

It was Saturday and Dana had asked her mother the day before if she could invite Fox to play with her during the afternoon. Maggie had been enchanted by the idea and had suggested to Teena Mulder to bring her son after lunch.

Teena had accepted the invitation and she had done her best to ignore her husband who had kept mumbling under his breath all the way to the Scully’s. William Mulder had grumbled that the little boy needed to have a good night’s sleep that day because he had to go to the hospital on Monday to get some shots. Teena had concentrated on trying to distract Fox so he wouldn’t hear his father’s protests. But the little man was too happy to see his friend during the weekend that he didn’t listen to the drama going on in the front seat.

Maggie had greeted the parents and promised to call them if something was bothering her or if Fox felt sick or wanted to go home earlier. She had barely closed the door that she heard Dana chatting to her best friend about trying a new game. The brown haired boy smiled from ear to ear and couldn’t get his winter coat off fast enough.

Maggie joined her three other kids wishing their father could be there to witness the developments in her youngest’s relationship with the Mulder boy. He had made such good progress since he first stepped in the Golden Otter.

He was always on his own during the first week, trying to look from afar what games the others would play. He had tried once to join the little boys and to play with the miniature trucks in the sand. They wouldn’t include him in their games. He had turned to the girls and seek their company while they created stories with their dolls. At first they had accepted him but they grew tired of him wanting to turn every adventure into a extraterrestrial chase and inventing monsters tales. He had decided to retreat to the corner of the room and played on his own with the remaining blocks that the other kids didn’t need for their constructions. He didn’t talk when he played, sometimes he would crack a smile but then it would fade away rapidly.

He had kept going like this until Maggie’s youngest daughter was old enough to join the Golden Otters’ and spent her days with the toddlers brought by their parents in the morning. She had immediately felt a connection with the only loner of the group. On her first day, she had sat in front of him and presented him the newest doll she had received from her aunt.

Fox had been timid at first. He was obviously fearing he might be rejected after a while. But Dana stayed with him until lunchtime and they ate together. From that moment, she couldn’t get enough of her new friend and he couldn’t wait to see her each morning. She was the only one accepting to play dolls with him even though he always added monsters to the stories. She made sure her doll would overcome every obstacles and he would let her bring down his creations for her to be happy.

But today, Dana had decided to show him another game. She hadn’t even brought her doll with her. Instead, she carried a box that seemed slightly too heavy for her three-year-old frame. She sat in front of the couch in the living room and put it on the coffee table. Fox sat on the other side of the table and waited for her to introduce him to the game.

When she opened the box his hazel eyes observed with a curiosity only a child could have.

‘What is that, Dana?’

‘It’s a memory game.’

‘What’s a memory game?’

‘It’s my sister’s. She doesn’t play anymore. She says she’s too old to. She gave it to me on Christmas.’

‘But what is it?’

The little boy didn’t dare touch the pieces in case he would misplace one or even break the game. The red-haired girl smiled and picked too tiles.

‘Here! Look, Fox.’

She showed him the pieces she had chosen.

‘Do you see the apple?’

He nodded.

‘And do you see the banana?’

‘Yes.’

‘You have to find find two cards that match,’ she explained in a tone of voice similar to the one her mother would use to teach new facts to the children in her care. The only difference was that the little girl’s was much more clear and high-pitched. ‘But first, we have to hide the pictures by turning the pieces over. Than we pick two and try to match them with the ones we can’t see what’s on.’

She began turning over the tiles and Fox helped her. In a matter of seconds, they had turned them all and were ready to play.

‘Do you understand the game, Fox?’ she asked one last time.

‘I understand, Dana.’

She let him begin and he picked two cards. He was able to match both in only two tries. Dana frowned. She couldn’t figure out why it seemed that easy to him. They kept on playing and Fox ended up winning the first match.

‘You won,’ she announced. ‘You’re very good at this.’

‘Thanks, would you like to play again with me?’ he replied with insistence.

‘I think you could win the game again if you played against my brother.’

Fox wasn’t pleased to play with Bill jr. And Bill jr. wasn’t pleased to be forced by Maggie to play against a four-year-old at a memory game. He was sure he’d win and he would rather have kept playing cards with his other siblings. But his mother made him play. Dana, Charlie, Melissa and Maggie watched in fascination how easily Fox beat Bill jr.

While the older Scully child lost turns at turning over the same tiles twice in a row, the little Mulder boy never made a mistake and seemed to always remember where every tile was situated.

‘You gotta be cheating!’ declared Bill jr. in a very upset voice.

‘Bill jr. Apologise.’

‘But Mom!’

He met his mother’s steely eyes and turned reluctantly to their little guest.

‘I’m sorry, Fox,’ he gritted between his teeth.

‘That’s okay, Bill,’ the other boy said candidly. ‘Mother uses to tell me I’ve got an excellent memory.’

‘That you have, little man,’ Maggie said affectionately.

‘She says it’s thanks to the shots I’m receiving.’

He turned his attention to the game Melissa and Charlie had started over. Maggie Scully, on the other hand, wasn’t paying any attention to the activity going on. When the four-year-old had mentioned the shots, she was reminded of that one day he came in late and she had noticed two plasters on his shoulder. How many shots did a kid his age needed to be inoculated against childhood’s major diseases? Certainly not as much as he claimed to be receiving. She thought she might drop to the local library later to figure out this mystery. Or maybe, she’d dare asking his mother. Teena Mulder seemed more friendly than the first time they had met. Maybe she could get the information out of her. Also, what was this about a shot giving the kid a better memory?


	10. Something is growing inside her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get the mythology on... (It's tough getting back in the saddle after the Holidays...)

The Holidays were over and they had gone surprisingly well for the Scully family. None of the kids had gotten in trouble like last year when the fondue burner had caught fire at Christmas eve dinner. The tablecloth had been ruined and the guests disappointed about having to eat sandwiches.

Maggie was looking forward to welcoming back the kids to the Golden Otters. Bill Jr, Charlie and Melissa couldn’t wait to go back to their school and Dana had been hell-bent on wanting to play with Fox as soon as possible. 

This morning however, Teena Mulder wasn’t the one to bring the little boy to the kindergarten. The lady accompanying him was shorter and had a severe expression on her face. 

‘I am Fox’s aunt, his mother had an appointment with the doctor this morning and his father is out of town,’ she explained. ‘They asked me to come in their place. I’ll pick him up at five o’clock this afternoon.’

And with that, she was gone. Fox didn’t seem upset and was already fumbling with the zipper on his coat. He had dreamed last night of playing with his friend and had been restless in the car. His aunt had given him the evil eye because he kept kicking his feet in the back of her seat in his excitement to finally go back to the kindergarten after three weeks. 

‘How are you, Fox?’ Maggie asked gently while helping him take off his hat and mittens. 

‘Very good, Mrs. Scully,’ he replied with a boyish grin. ‘Where’s Dana?’

‘Just over here, she’s been impatient too. She has received new toys and she wants to show them to you.’

Maggie chuckled when he got out of his winter boots and ran to the living room to find her daughter waiting for him on the couch. Maggie hung the small coat in the wardrobe. 

She went to the kitchen and hid a smile behind her hand when she saw Dana hugging her friend tightly.

‘I missed you, Fox!’

‘Missed you, too, Dana!’ 

They let go of each other and the little girl took his hand to bring him to the play room where she had aligned all the dolls and gifts she had received from her family. Fox’s hazel eyes filled with wonder when he noticed there was a male doll amongst the three other dolls. 

‘I asked Santa to bring me a boy doll so you could play with me too!’ Dana explained when he took the toy in his hands.

Fox grinned widely and nodded his head in approval. 

‘What did you do over Christmas?’ the red head toddler wondered while they began playing.

‘Mother wasn’t feeling well so we stayed home. Father told me to stay away from the bedroom where she was resting,’ Fox revealed. ‘He says she has pains because of something in her belly is growing.’

‘Really?’ Dana answered. ‘Maybe she ate something bad and she is sick.’

Their dolls shook hands and the kids made them walk over to the end of the table.

‘Uh-uh,’ the boy shrugged. ‘Father said she should be well in a few months. But she is going to the hospital today for this thing growing in her.’

Maggie came back in the room at that moment, escorting two little boys who had just arrived. Alex and Jeffrey sat besides Dana and Fox and busied themselves with drawing cowboys and Indians.

‘Who would like a glass of milk?’ she offered the toddlers.

Four little hands went up. She smiled and walked over to the fridge behind her. She wasn’t aware of the new adventures to come for the Mulder family this year, but she would have a big role to play in it. And her part in little Fox’s life would be crucial. 


	11. It's a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude: Bill Mulder meeting with CSM. All is not what you think

They were having breakfast in one of the popular coffee shops on the Main Street. They were sitting in the furthest corner of the restaurant, far from prying eyes, but near the emergency exit. Bill Mulder had accepted meeting him today but couldn’t wait to get away from the bastard.

As per usual, the man was smoking his damn cigarettes. Bill Mulder wasn’t a smoker himself and he forbid his wife to buy anything related to tobacco. He knew what could be hiding in these products and that the common man wouldn’t even suspect. He had always wondered why the man in front of him even smoked if he was as informed as he let others think. 

Bill Mulder let himself be distracted by a young couple with a small baby and thought of how different his life could have been. His companion brought him back to reality by offering him a smoke that he immediately refused.

‘So, did you bring it?’ the man asked him with a ravenous expression on his figure.

‘Yes,’ curtly answered Bill Mulder.

He put his hand in his breast pocket and fished out a small envelope he had taken from Teena’s bedside table. He held it thoughtfully then handed it with reluctance to the smug-looking man in front of him. 

‘How is she doing?’ the cigarette smoking man inquired while opening it. 

‘Cut the crap, Spender, you have what you needed,’ retorted Bill Mulder impatiently.

Spender’s eyes narrowed maliciously on him and he let out an amused smirked.

‘You’re not going to back off on me, right now, Bill. Are you?’

‘Even if I would, I couldn’t and you know it perfectly well.’

‘We’ve come so far together. Your son, well, can I say he’s  _yours_?’ Spencer tapped a finger on his lower lip and shook his head, ‘Fox is doing very well. Better than  _they_ even expected. He’s the most promising subject so far. I expect Teena will be able to give us a second boy as perfect as the first.’

‘That’s the last time I’m helping you and your group of morons,’ murmured Bill Mulder through tightly shut teeth. 

Spender’s eyes seemed to glitter in the feebly lighted coffee shop. 

‘Oh, but that’s where you’re mistaken, Bill. Your purpose in this project is way too important to let you go now. We’ve waited for so long for this moment to happen. When your second child will be born, nothing will be able to stop them. So I would advise you not to do anything foolish. The child your wife is bearing is  _theirs_ and they will do anything in their power to protect it. Don’t even think about hiding your family. Don’t double cross them we both know what they do to those who betray them.’

Bill Mulder couldn’t help shaking with fury. How did this asshole even think he could threaten him? 

‘You’ll never take away Fox against my consent,’ he declared.

‘They can do anything they want. Don’t do anything stupid, Bill.’

Spender took a sip of his coffee and lighted a second cigarette. Bill Mulder shove his napkin on the table and stood up brusquely. His coffee spilled over the table cloth but the smoking man looked imperturbable and pulled out the picture hidden in the envelope.

‘You’ve seen it. Now I want it back,’ Bill Mulder stretched his hand towards the black and white photo of the baby to be born.

‘I think they will want to see it. Just ask the hospital to give you a copy.’

Bill Mulder stormed off of the restaurant after leaving a few dollars on the table.

Spender dragged on his cigarette and stared carefully at the tiny frame of the baby from the ultrasound picture. He creased his brow when he noticed the sex of the fetus.  

‘A girl?’ he laughed.

 

That day, before leaving work for the night, he went to his boss’ office and knocked softly on the door. The imposing man leaned on his mahogany desk to listen to his loyal right-hand man. 

‘We can stop the interventions on Fox William Mulder,’ Spender announced. ‘Bill Mulder’s wife is pregnant with a girl.’

‘They’re going to be pleased,’ approved the boss. ‘I’m going to make the necessary calls to fix everything.’

Spender nodded contentedly and walk toward the door. His boss called out to him.

‘Spender!’

He turned to face the overweight man.

‘Sir?’

‘You did well. To wait.’

‘Yes, sir,’ he responded mechanically.

‘They owe you. If you need something, anything, they will grant your desire. Never forget.’ 

The cigarette smoking man left the office, he already knew what to ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It won't be always dark.


	12. Snow Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow outing

It was a snowy day and Maggie had taken the kids for a walk. They ended up playing in the park before heading back to the kindergarten to have their lunch. The boys had started making snowballs and throwing them at each other. A few feeth further, the girls were building a small snowman and putting on rocks to draw a smile on frozen face and short branches to imitate arms.

Fox had accepted to play with the other boys and was trying to make a snowball. He finally got the twist and shaped a tiny one in his cold hands. He looked up to see who he could target and decided Alex would be the perfect victim. He smiled covertly and scampered to the Russian toddler, being careful not to be spotted. The other boy barely had time to register he was being targeted before Fox threw his fragile snowball on him.

Alex narrowed his eyes while the hazel eyed boy smiled, happy to have attain his target.

‘You think it’s funny, do you?’ Alex said before tugging on the sleeve of the boy standing next to him.

‘It’s only a game!’ replied Fox with a shrug.

The Russian boy turned to Jeffrey Spender who was listening to the exchange with interest. He leaned towards his friend and murmured something in his ear. Jeffrey spread the word to the other toddlers who had gathered around.

‘Let’s get Fox!’

The boys kneeled to take fistfuls of snow and made balls of them. Fox turned on his heels and tried to escape his attackers but he wasn’t fast enough. The first projectiles hit him on the back of the head, making his hat fall off. He felt one ball touch his back and another slid under his scarf, making him shiver.

He curled up in a tight little ball and waited for the next snowballs to rain on him but it never came. He dared looking up and noticed a little child standing between him and the other boys. The small figure was waving its finger at Alex and Jeffrey, scolding them. Fox stood up and walked towards his protector.

‘You were mean, Alex. You too, Jeffrey,’ Dana was telling the taller boys. ‘Apologise to Fox.’

The Russian boy sheepishly kicked at the fallen snowball at his feet and nodded.

‘I’m sorry,’ he muttered.

‘It’s alright,’ the Mulder boy answered.

The little crowd scattered and resumed their snowball fight.

Fox grinned and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. She looked up at him and beamed happily.

‘I saw you were in trouble,’ she explained. ‘I was making the snowman but I wanted to help you.’

He tried getting out all the snow that was slowly melting between his neck and his scarf.

‘That’s very brave of you, Dana.’

She sighed.

‘Why do you always get into trouble?’ she breathed out crossing her little arms over her chest.

He blushed slightly.

‘I do not.’

‘Do so.’

‘Do not.’

Both kids were firmly standing their grounds and the argument would have gone forever was it not for Maggie to call the kids to her. All the toddlers walked back to the kindergarten in a disciplined line. Dana touched her friend’s shoulder and he tilted his head to listen to her.

‘You okay, Fox?’

‘I’m good, thanks, Dana. The snow has melted. I’m a bit cold, but I’m okay.’

The three-year-old seemed satisfied with this answer and she took his hand in hers. They couldn’t wait to arrive home to eat the delicious meal Maggie would have prepare for them.


	13. Teena's Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Teena and her first born.

Since she learned she was pregnant for a second time, Teena Mulder avoided going out. She listened to her husband’s advice and stayed indoor as much as possible. She knew what her pregnancy implied. They had explained to her what she needed to do to insure the baby’s safety. If she wanted them to let her keep it, she would have to carry it to term on their conditions.

Teena decided to do the same things she did when her first child had been growing inside her. She attended every appointment, she took every medication and did all the exercises they imposed on her.

She remembered when the time had come to give birth. Fox was born on October 13th, 1961. They let her hold him in her arms for eight minutes before carrying him away to run their tests. They left the room after hastily swearing to her they would be bringing him back as soon as possible. The new mother had teared up when they left the room in which she had witnessed her son breath for the first time. After a long wait of more than eight hours straight, she had fallen asleep. William Mulder had told her he would hurry back after directly after an emergency meeting with his boss and the stinking cigarette smoke smelling rat at the office.

When she woke up in the hospital bed, the first thing she noticed was the baby tightly rolled up in a white blanket and wearing a little hat to keep his head warm. She rushed to his side, picked him up from the small bed and held him to her chest while humming to him. Fox waved his tiny fist at her and an endearing smile stretched his miniature face. She returned his grin easily until she spotted for the first of many faint marks on his shoulder.

The mother touched the red spot with her pinkie and was reassured when the baby didn’t cry. She watched with affection the newborn drink delicately from her breast while clenching and unclenching his wrinkled hands. Her husband arrived just a few minutes after Fox had fallen asleep while drinking her milk.

‘He’s fine,’ William Mulder declared after having taken a seat at the end of the bed. ‘Everything is in order. We should be able to keep him as promised until...’

‘I won’t allow them to come take my son,’ Teena growled possessively.

At the sound from coming from her mother, Fox opened his eyes to watch the blurry faces of his young parents. She stroke the pad of her thumb over his forehead to soothe him. William Mulder sighed deeply.

‘I don’t need to remind you of the bargain we have with them. You couldn’t carry children and they help you. They gave you one. Their technique works, we might get to have more children. Remember, they wanted the first child, they’ll need to monitor his progress, his growth, to see if what they were promised really works. They can make an above average human with this baby. He’ll be smarter, he’ll be stronger… he’ll be better. We can have one more later.’

‘William Mulder, I will protect this child from any harm. He’s not a guinea pig and I won’t allow them to hurt him anymore,’ Teena replied sharply.

For more than four years now, Teena had kept her promise. She reluctantly accepted to try to detach herself from the miracle boy they had given her. Fox grew up accustomed to living with a father who didn’t try to show affection and with a mother who had to hide her love for him. Yes, he was obliged to go to see the strange doctors every now and then, but vaccines and proddings aside, he was living a relatively normal life.

The boy even attended for the first time in his short life a kindergarten this year! And  he played with other children too! Not to forget that he now had a best friend in this adorable little red-haired girl. Besides, any keen observer could tell that he liked Maggie Scully almost as much as he liked his own mother.

Teena Mulder was sure she could manage to give this little girl who was growing in her belly, a life as good - if not better - as her brother’s. 


	14. The Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana Scully turns 4 yr old.

February 23rd, 1968.

 

‘Fox! I’m four today!’ the red-haired girl announced while bouncing in front of her friend. ‘I’m as old as you now!’

‘Happy birthday, Dana!’ her friend replied shyly. 

He offered her a box his mother had wrapped for him the very same morning. Maggie Scully looked fondly at the two friends while keeping watch over the children playing around in the room. Dana clumsily tore at the wrappings and pulled a white box out of the paper. She looked up at Fox in wonder and shook it softly.

‘What is it?’ she asks out loud with a wondering smile.

‘A birthday present,’ he murmured equally mesmerized. ‘Mother helped me choose it.’

The now four-year-old took the top off the box and squinted at its content. It was shiny and beautiful. She plunged a finger in the recipient and picked the small golden chain out. She held it between two fingers, watching it dangle in the soft light of the kitchen. 

‘Mommy, come look!’ she shouted. ‘See what Fox gave me!’

‘Dana, don’t talk too loudly. Mommy is just besides you, darling,’ Maggie gently reprimanded. 

Her daughter’s enthusiasm for the tiny golden chain her friend had just given her was contagious. Maggie brought her hand towards the jewel and Dana frowned before letting it pool down in her open palm. 

‘It’s very kind, Fox,’ Maggie ruffled the little boy’s hair. ‘Dana and I will thank your mother when she’ll come pick you up this afternoon. Won’t we Dana?’

The daughter nodded fervently before throwing her arms around the boy and hugging him as tightly as her short arms allowed her. He smiled and when he tried to get her to release him, she only accentuated the embrace. Maggie chuckled and finally decided to help him out.

‘Darling, let your friend catch his breath,’ she said. ‘Come here, I’ll put it around your neck if you want.’

‘Really?’ Dana gasped. 

‘Whenever it will be around your neck, you’ll remember me,’ Fox affirmed. 

‘Then I’ll always wear it so I never forget you,’ Dana replied tit for tat.

Maggie put away the discarded wrappings and the empty box and pushed the two friends towards the kitchen table. It was lunchtime. Just before she could head over to the stove, the hazel-eyed kid tugged on her sleeve.

‘Mrs. Scully?’

She kneeled to be at his eye level. 

‘My mom is having a baby girl. So from now on, Aunt Gabriella will be bringing me here for the next weeks.’ 

‘Really? That is very nice, Fox. You are going to be a big brother.’

‘I hope my sister is as nice as Dana, Mrs. Scully.’

‘I’m sure you will like her very much. And she will look up to you too,’ Maggie assured.

‘I can’t wait to meet my sister. She will be my next best friend, after Dana.’

On that declaration, Fox scampered away to take a seat at the kitchen table with the other impatient and hungry children. 


	15. Grammar School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grammar School?

_March 1968  
_

‘William, I want to ask you something,’ Teena said to her husband that morning.

‘Please tell me it’s not about sending the kid to school?’ William Mulder sighed deeply.

‘Put down your newspaper, it’s important,’ his wife replied firmly. ‘Fox is going to be five years old soon and he will be of age to go to Grammar School. I don’t want him homeschooled.’

‘But you took care of him since he was a baby and I had to almost torn your arm to have him sent to that darn kindergarten thing.’

‘Now that we don’t have to give him to them, I think it would be only faire to give him a normal life, which means, a normal education.’

‘Do I need to remind you that he might not be as exceptional as we expected?’

‘Why do you need to bring that up? I don’t care about him not receiving those… those injections of theirs. I don’t care about him not being their pet project anymore! He’s a normal kid. He’s your kid. He deserves to be treated as such.’

William Mulder stared back at his wife and looked petrified. He had never seen her that upset. She had always proved to be quite detached from the situation. But since they had accepted to stop the treatments on their son in exchange for the daughter they were expecting, Teena had changed. She was easily ticked off, she was impatient and brutal in her comments.

‘You want him to go to Hopkin’s School?’

‘Yes. It’s barely fifteen minutes away. By foot.’

‘Alright. I’ll have him register for the coming term. You just need to tell that Mrs. Scully that Fox won’t be attending the Golden Otters anymore.‘

Teena smiled triumphantly and walked to the phone. She dialed the Scully’s house number. She mouthed a thank you to her husband while she waited for somebody to pick up on the other end.

‘Margaret Scully, speaking,’ answered Maggie.

‘Hi, Maggie. It’s Teena. I wanted to inform you that in August, Fox will stop attending the Golden Otters.’

‘...’

Teena felt slightly uncomfortable and she hurried in adding that her son should be going to the kindergarten everyday until August 31st.

‘Very well,’ Maggie finally said. ‘I’ll take note of that.’

‘Thank you,’ Teena murmured.

She stole a look at her husband who had returned to reading his newspaper. She put her hand over the phone as to cover the microphone and asked Maggie a favour.

‘Please, don’t tell Fox or your daughter about him leaving the kindergarten soon. I don’t want to upset them.’

‘Of course. But I recommend you tell your son soon as to not keep him in the dark too long. Or else he might learn it by the other kids. A few of them are turning five as well and will be attending Grammar School in autumn.’

‘Yes, thank you, Maggie.’

Teena hung up and huffed loudly. Winter wasn’t over yet so she still had a few months until she would have to tell her sensitive son about this big change in his life. She hoped he wouldn’t be too upset but wasn’t too sure about how to tell him yet.


	16. Spilled Milk and Jell-O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

_ March 1968 _

 

Maggie was preparing lunch with the kids this morning. She hadn’t had time to do so before they arrived because Melissa and Charlie were sick. They had caught a bad cold and were resting upstairs. Fortunately, the kids had been quite adamant at wanting to give her a hand while preparing the food. She had promised them a surprise for dessert.

 

Today only Fox, Jeffrey, Alex and Dana were present. The other children were absent because there of the bad winter weather, even her assistant Kim hadn’t been able to make it to the Golden Otters on time. She had called in sick and told her she couldn’t get the car engine to start. 

 

At the moment, Maggie was preparing the macaroni and roasting the meat with some onions and chicken broth on the stove. She was keeping an eye on Jeffrey and Alex who were putting the cutlery and the plates on the table. Fox and Dana were filling up the plastic cups with milk, struggling not to spill it everywhere. 

 

Maggie let the meat simmer and turned to rinse the pasta. She spied the little boys putting on the cutlery and noticed they had misplaced the spoons and forks. She sighed deeply and let the pasta in the sink to go and show them how to place the silverware correctly. Jeffrey listened to her carefully. Alex on the other hand, strayed away discretely and went behind Fox and Dana who were standing at the other end of the counter. 

 

The little Russian boy grinned mischievously and abruptly put his hands on the Mulder’s son. Fox was gingerly holding the jug of milk and trying to listen to Dana who was telling him when to stop pouring. Thus, when the other boy squeezed his shoulders, he let go of the pitcher and screamed in fright. In her hurry to protect the glasses of milk from being spilled, Dana pushed them clumsily on the flat surface and they all toppled down. 

 

At the time of the accident, Maggie had her back on the kids and only saw the result when she turned to face the kitchen. She witnessed Alex laughing at Fox’s scared face, Dana’s upset expression and the multiple milk puddles glistening under the light. She put her fists on her hips and adopted a severe figure. 

 

She stared at the Russian toddler who seemed to suddenly shrivel under her gaze. 

 

‘Alex?’ 

‘Yes, Mrs. Scully?’

‘What happened?’

 

He lowered his eyes to his wet feet and shuffled them in the spilled milk. Fox wiped at his soaked shirt and raised his hand timidly.

 

‘I’m sorry,’ he murmured. ‘I didn’t mean to drop it!’

‘That’s not Fox’s, fault, Mommy,’ Dana promptly intervene. ‘Alex did it on purpose. He surprised him.’

‘Is that true, Alex?’

 

Alex sniffled sheepishly and nodded. He was now on the brink of tears.

 

‘Excuse yourself to Fox and you’ll help me clean up,’ Maggie declared.

 

Fox turned to face his tiny foe and waited for an apology.

 

‘I’m waiting, Alex Krycek,’ Maggie insisted.

 

‘’M sorry,’ the Russian boy muttered.

 

Fox narrowed his eyes at the boy and turned his attention to Mrs Scully to offer his help. 

 

\---------

 

Maggie was picking up the children’s empty plates when she felt one of the boys tugging on her sleeve. It was Fox. 

 

‘Mrs Scully?’ 

‘Yes, sweetie?’

‘What’s for dessert? You promised us a surprise!’

 

He was looking her in apprehension. His high pitched voice made her think he was thrilled and had barely contained himself during lunch. She couldn’t resist his cuteness.

 

‘Have you kids ever heard of Goop-O ABC?’

‘Is it cherry this time, Mommy?’ Dana exclaimed.

‘Yes, it is! You guys are in for a treat!’

 

Fox had never had such a good Jell-O in his entire young life.


End file.
